codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheAmazingBBP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bumblebeeprime09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CodExpert (Talk) 02:16, August 8, 2010 Ok? Ok? I guess Shock might be good? Or what ever you think. 01:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) FYI, Your the only person that asked, I made the others! LOL! 02:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright. 13:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Requested featured articles Well, since your the author of the article, I don't think it would be fair. -- 12:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) editor hey i was thanking since the grammer of my story is horrible you should be my editor i will still get most the credit for the story and you cant change the story to much, but caps spelling and so on is ok it might also help get more people to read. if you except but dont like the agreements we can make a deal that soots you Sycorabbit 04:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the team every friday i'll do a chapter then you can edit them i try not to make it to hard Sycorabbit 05:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) about the gun go ahead and thanks. you can edit the next chapter friday Sycorabbit 18:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PMG for fanfiction If you don't mind. You may go right ahead - Wunderwaffle hey man hey i'll update you here when i've finished a chapter 205 is upSycorabbit 22:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me! Collector1 ok your can edit the last pushSycorabbit 20:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: I saw. And this wiki needs some admins, so I'll make you one in a sec. -- 18:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Desysopped If you want to be an admin, you will go through a process like on the CoD Wiki. I'm not a fan of admins being made willy-nilly. There is no need for a random admin. CodExpert and I can handle the job. If there's a problem, tell one of us. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Meh. 2 experienced admins are enough for a wiki of this size. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah I need to modify the user hilite so your name isn't hilited any more, thanks for reminding me. I can give you rollback if you want. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that is rather amusing, actually. I assume you know what rollback is, right? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::It gives you a link which allows you to undo edits more quickly and more effectively. Say a vandal vandalized a page 10 times in a row, clicking rollback on the most recent edit would undo all 10 edits at once. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Task force 145 This is a group fanfic you know that means you can right too oh and the mission has started.Sgt Sprinkles 12:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) your ff it sounds cool and i made 2 characters for it 23:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My sig dont work here from Pillsbury810 Vandals? I noticed a few changes at the top of NATO's Downfall. Some guy named Drake put a character roster at the top as Silver Six and I never recalled naming a new number six. A few other chapters have been altered. Do you know who this person might be? I would like to halt his progress before any more unpleasant changes take place Wunderwaffle Re:Damn Anon Blocked him for a month. -- 22:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pearsons page Thanks.Sgt Sprinkles 13:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC)